Silken Chains
by omnenomnom
Summary: Money can buy you anything, but not the thing you really want. It hasn't always been this way. She used to smile and laugh, she used to love him, but now he can't remember what she was like so many years ago. All he wants, is to have her back. AU Non-Ninja Naruto/Hinata


His eye twitched in a desperate attempt not to look at the clock. He knew that even if he did look at it, dispite the ticking, the hands haven't really moved any closer to 5 o'clock. All his glance would do would seemingly insult his clients.

"-were thinking around 100 orders per week." That finally got the blond haired man focus. Not only the prospect of another sale but more so the fact that after discussing price the meeting would be over and he could get the hell out of there.

"Does that appeal to you Uzumaki- sama?" The two men before his wait patiently for his answer. The main person he was addressing was a tall man with shoulder length hair and a forest green ninja vest. The bulk of his hair was held back by a bandana that quite frankly cost more than the average car. His product was high end and 100 units a week equated to aproximenly $1,000,000 in profit for him. A nice amount of money to add to the company.

"Indeed it does Genma. " The sickly looking ninja may not seem like it but he owned on of the top boutiques in all of Kohona. It had started as a small textile shop many years back and had drastically grown to a place of high end fashion that attracted others from around the nations. Most of the time his wife handled the care of it but as per tradition the male in the family always handle negotiations. In a way Naruto was glad. Genma's wife had a knack for bartering and had no doubt the woman would have offered (and won) an near insulting price.

However, he did not just give his hard work to anyone. "How much do my designs cost?"

"Buying direct from you sir the equal out to around $10,000 dollars a gown." The man's assistant was answering for him after flipping through a note book. He was odd thing. A very obvious civialan and the appearance of never having a hard days labor in his life. His large cokebottled glasses spoke of intelligence but also meekness. Quite frankly he was an easily forgettable charater.

"And why would people pay that much for a piece of cloth?" Again the man started shifting through his papers looking for the right answer before Genma held up his arm.

"Uh... well the statstics show-"

"I have no intrest in numbers." He voice was definate and laced with impacience.

"I- Uh that is to say- We..."

" Hush… I know what he wants to hear." Taking on a sweet sing song voice Genma folds his head together and bats his eyes at Naruto. "_Because Nar Nar is the bestest kimono designer in the whole wide world and without his beautiful and fantasic designs I would be nothing!"_

" And you better believe it!" The blond spikes on his hair shook as he stood up pounding on the table. The assiant jumped first at the strange behavior of his boss and secondly at the outburst from their supplier. Suddenly both of the men erupterd into laughter much to the humility of the assistant.

"Dude, that was awesome! Haha 'Nar Nar' I'm going to cry." His blue eyes glowed with mirth as the designer turned towards the thoruoughly confused man. "Sorry, little tradition we have here. Genma, you could have just called for my newest design. I would have shipped it out to you by the morning."

"Aw, but this was way more fun! The look on his face, he was about to piss himself!" The two men finally died down as Naruto pulled out a contract. Quickly everything was signed and sent off to wherever the hell those kind of papers go. Naruto never really bothered much with that sort of thing. Besides he had known the guard for years and was sure that the same papers went through hundreds of times before.

"Well this has been fun but I got an angry ass wife waiting at home for the latest in Kohona fashion." Nodding Naruto handed over a beautifully wrapped package before showing them out. A white haired man standing unnoticed in the corner made himself known as his boss was cleaning up the board room.

"Naruto you really shouldn't scare people like that, I bet that man thought his boss was off the rocker." The man was tall and lanky with spikey snow white hair and black eyes. His face was always covered but it changed day to day. Very few people could recognize him this way and it was often how he would spend his time off. It was an easy job to help pass the time and Naruto always paid him well for it. As it would happen, todays choice was a heavy scarf that made him look like a senior citizen. However, he was not old, as a matter of fact, at 27, he was only a few years older than Naruto.

"Kakashi, I was just having fun. Besides it was Genma, we have been scarring his new assistants ever since he started getting them. It's all in good fun." Kakashi just sighed before sitting down in one of the plush leather office chairs and pulling out his erotic novel. While he never read it around important clients he had no qualms about doing so any other time.

"You know, you could be a good assistant and help me clean up, pervert." Naruto teased knowing full well that the man was lazier than a bag of rocks when it came to putting down his Icha Icha books.

"Why should I?" The man asked nonchalantly and without tearing is eyes off the page catching the folder Naruto threw at him. _Stupid ninja skills. _

"Because you are getting paid, now file that would you?" Kakashi just kept sitting there despite the request of his boss, snickering perversely. "Seriously pervert! Get it done."

"Oh no, I'm off the clock." The white haired man pointed to the ticking time bomb on the wall Naruto had forgotten about… 5:20. _Shit I'm late._

Without another word the young man ran out of the room before the papers he was holding hit the floor. Smiling Kakashi gathered them up and put them in the forgotten briefcase. As he shut off the lights to the conference room and shut the door he seemingly smiled.

Sure his 'boss' disappears every day at exactly five and no, he didn't know why. But, quite frankly, he thought that whatever the man was doing must be important if he was so punctual about. Personally he couldn't even show up for work on time in between missions, let alone every day.

0000000000000000000

The streets flew by along with their occupants. The building Naruto had turned into his head quarters was on the outskirts of the busseling city. It was easier this way to keep the city from distracting him. He ran as fast as he could to the down town district. He was breathing heavily by the time he got there. He would have needed to stop anyway because the streets were always full this time of night. The crowds heading out to eat or shop always kept them packed.

As he wander and picked his way through the crowd people began to notice him. While he only wore his own designs on very special occasions he had no opposition to wearing the names of his collegees and there are very few who could afford the things he had. In comparison with the other civilions, even the rich ones, he stuck out like a sore thumb.

"Move you idiot! That's the Kuybii!"

"No way! I loved his fall design last year. I wish I could have just one of his pieces."

"Good luck! You'll be lucky if you can by a torn, used one, that's been dragged through the mud as a wedding and funeral dress."

As he picked up bits of conversations here and there he would wave and smile. The people greeted him back warmly but knew better than to stop his brisk pace. When it was close to 6 and you saw the man, he may run you down before even noticing you were there.

It was true that in his muddled past the people hated and jeered at him, to this day he didn't know why. Even early in his career they still scoffed at anything that held his name. But once you saw his creations, it didn't matter if he was Satan himself. Everyone wanted a Kyubii robe, everyone.

However, tonight he did not have time to lamate on this. It had been quite a few years since he had been running so far behind and he promised he would make it in time. He would never ever be late again.

Finally rounding off the busy street he began to run again. The package in his hand held tightly to his side. He knew she'd love it, this time it would be perfect and she would say those beautiful words once more. 'I love you Naruto-kun.'

She was his fallen angel who had pulled him from the muck and made him who he truly was. Everything that he did was for her. And so, he kept running, the streets growing quieter as he progressed. There were no bad parts in Kohona, the hokage made sure of that. Everyone knew it was best to trust her in the matter so he didn't really fear anything.

Finally the building he was looking for came into sight. It was a luxurious place, appearing from the outside like an exotic palace. He didn't much care either way for the design as long as she was happy there it could look like a pig hut.

He rushed inside meeting his long time friend Sasuke just as he unlocked the door. The man raised his brow at the blonde as he hopped impatiently from side to side. He was tall and in his early twenties like Naruto. He was actually Kakashi's student years back but was back from a mission yet again. When he was gone Naruto made sure to keep the place kept up.

"You're late. Normally you would've have been here a half hour ago." He pushes the door open and walks into a lavish sitting room. There are soft and plush couches everywhere with pillows and beautiful tapestries speckeling the room in deep reds and oranges.

"Yeah, had a meeting run long. I almost didn't make it." He rubbed his head sheepishly while Sauske lit the candles in the room giving it a warm and intimate feel.

"Hn... Well, go on up. No need to be polite conversation." By the time the last word had left the raven's mouth the blonde was already a few stairs up. The young Uchia smiled a sad smile and shook his head. But who was he to keep his friend away from the only woman he had ever loved.

The halls were lined with doors each leading to another version of paradise but the only one he cared about was the one where his world was waiting. At the very end of the hall was an ebony door that stuck out against the other wise warm colors. He knocked for the sake of politeness but she knew he was coming.

"Come in." Naruto smiled. Just hearing her voice sent shivers up his spine, and warmed him form the inside. Inspite of the thick wood in front of him, he could already feel her comfort. He had found his soulmate and would be glad to spend every waking moment with her_. _

_But someone has to pay for the roof over her head._ He thought to himself and chuckeled. He brushed the silly dream aside and entered the room.

The room's walls were white marble. The viens of black that struck through the wall like lightening bolts stuck out against the cold surface. Pillers adored the corners of each room the tradition greek collums. Gold accented the black and white furniture and trimmed every doorway and window. However, while the coldness of the marble was evident the floor had a plush surface of woven fibers. He had it specially commissioned by the people of the desert after seeing the way they wove baskets.

Deep lavender curtains fell around and old post bed. The frame was carved of ivory and had small purple vines crawling up to the ceiling. This is the only piece that Naruto had any say in decorating with. Once he saw it, he knew his princess had to have it. And beautiful she was as she sat, with her long white dress billowing over the light grape sheets. The ends were tickeled by the open window and the breeze that drifted through it. It was the only thing to distrupt the stillness of the room.

Slowly she turned to him. A true goddess among men her long black hair flowed with every movement. Her skin catching and losing the light, while the silk of the dress ruffled against her.

But the thing that caught him most, despite the fact he saw them every day were her eyes. A man had once mistaken her for blind but how could he when they were so entrancing. The grey orbs called him forward in a pracicted way. She knew he when he would return and yet every time she acted as if it were the first. He loved her and nothing could take away his angel as long as he lived.

However, as usual, all deliousions were shattered with the words she always spoke. "Hello Master, how may I please you today?"


End file.
